Notes and Refs Test
This is a page containing all of the possibilities of the templates NoteRef and Notelist, alongside of the normal ref tag. The first parameter ( }) can have anything, and it the parameter for the note's text. Also, you must not have a note without a name or text, this causes errors. It is prefered that you do not define notes in the Notelist template (although the function exists), unless you can make sure there are no errors and can justify doing so (e.g. The note is too long to be sitting in the main article). All of the errors below are a result of my attempting to use this function; however, it may just be an issue caused by multiple uses of the Notelist template (which is done here). All NoteRef Possibilities And them in use: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Matthew 5:1 No more latin, please! Notes ;All possibilities of Notelist }} |colwidth=30em}} |colwidth=35em}} Plain With refs parameter }} With group=note With group=lower-alpha With group=upper-alpha With group=lower-roman With group=upper-roman With group=lower-greek With colwidth=30em With refs parameter and colwidth=30em |colwidth=30em}} With group=note and colwidth=30em With group=lower-alpha and colwidth=30em With group=upper-alpha and colwidth=30em With group=lower-roman and colwidth=30em With group=upper-roman and colwidth=30em With group=lower-greek and colwidth=30em With colwidth=35em With refs parameter; group=lower-greek and colwidth=35em |colwidth=35em|group=lower-greek}} With group=note|colwidth=35em With group=lower-alpha and colwidth=35em With group=upper-alpha and colwidth=35em With group=lower-roman and colwidth=35em With group=upper-roman and colwidth=35em With group=lower-greek and colwidth=35em Verses ;Plain references tag ;Note The template can be used instead of . It is the root template of Notelist, and it itself is run by the references tag. ;Reflist template with group parameter Category:Bible Wiki Test Pages Category:Template test cases Category:Test page Category:Template:Efn